


Full of Secrets

by mesquee



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4248441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mesquee/pseuds/mesquee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being the busy body that he his, Yukio hardly has time to be doing anything but work. However, on the rare nights he allows himself to indulge in his sexual pleasure, he is ruthless and does not shy away from letting his desires and wants being known.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Full of Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> (Warning: This is my first time using AO3 so I kind of don't know what I'm doing)  
> Anyway, this piece is not for the faint of heart and is extremely explicit. It is 10 pages long and this piece does not shy away from biting kinks and light blood drinking. Blurs the lines of pain and pleasure. Please do not read if you have even the slightest of doubt about this kind of content.  
> Another important note: Yukio is about 25 years old because I'll be damned if a 15 year old Yukio can be this hot (and I'm not comfortable writing underage sex). Yukio is a demon in the piece and other than that, that's about it. Enjoy and thanks.

She glared at him from the door, leaning against the frame as she watched her damn idiot of a boyfriend sit quietly at his desk, the only light coming from the desk lamp as he scribbled away notes for tomorrow’s lecture. Although she was very well aware that she was dating a busy body, the last few days has been putting her on edge as she’s been conscious of just how much he had been working, swearing that he was working more than usual—if that was even possible. And although she warned him that he should at least try to stop by 9 plenty of times in the past few days that it became annoying for them both, he refused to listen to her just like every other day. She sighed lightly, tire of his nonsense as she shook her head. She didn’t know what she was going to do with him.  
       “No more,” She said softly as she entered the room, heading straight for his desk as Yukio glanced over his shoulder, greeting her with a small smile. “You’ve been working since morning Yukio,”  
       “Just a couple more minutes,” He held his hand out for her to take, wrapping his fingers around hers as he gave it a light kiss. “I just need to finish grading these papers and revise my report.”  
        She snatched the pen from his hands, tossing the accursed thing as she moved the stacked papers to the corner of his desk. She turned off the light as he watched helpless. Content, she took a seat on his lap, straddling his torso and wrapping her arms around his neck. The smile she wore stood as a warning: if he dared to scribble down another word, he was going to be sorry. Yukio sat warily, unable to win against her as she looked down at him, her fingers brushing through his sparse fringe and her eyes filled with worry and doubt. They had been dating for a long time now and she had been worrying about his health for even longer. And throughout all the years, it never got any easier to watch him work himself like a horse.  
        “Those things will take at least another two hours.” She held his face in her hands, searching his eyes as she picked at the exhaustion and annoyance that had built up from a day’s work. Her thumbs ran along the underside of his eyes, bags in the beginning stages of formation as she placed butterfly kisses on each cheek. Ever since he became a demon, she noticed that he was more tense, a feat she didn’t imagine possible. “No more working.”  
        And he couldn’t fight with her on this, not after looking at him with such worried and scared eyes. He nodded lightly, wrapping his arms around her as she examined his face, her eyes tracing the familiar dips and curves, the sharp angle of his jaw and nose. He still had the same stoic, serious eyes that masked his concerns and doubts. He still wore lips that lied to her whenever he claimed to be okay. He was the same. He was the same old Yukio and it made her smile as she stared down at familiar eyes, gentle eyes that watched over her no matter how far she got, eyes that loved her no matter what she did.  
        “You’re hiding your tail again huh?”  
        “Of course,” He chuckled, brushing her hair from her face. “I don’t want to expose my weak spot.”  
        “But it’s just me,”  
        “I especially don’t want to expose it to you—”  
        That earned him a hearty punch on the shoulder as she pouted and complained, strangling him with her bare hands as he called out uncle, the smiles on their faces light and warm. She rested her head on his shoulder, the soft puffs of air tickling his skin as he held her tight, nestling his face against the crook of her neck. Ever since he became a demon, he had been aware of scents, especially her own. As he laid his head against her, his nose close to his skin, he couldn’t help but notice the slight change in her scent. Something was off about it but he couldn’t quiet put his finger on it. It smelled faintly intoxicating, a little haughty but it was different from sweat. No, the changes were faint and although he was pretty good with his nose, he had just noticed now. Joy? Excitement? His lips grazed against her skin and she flinched, shrugging him away from her as she held him tighter. Arousal?  
        Gently, he traced kisses along her neck and shoulders, soft and slow as she hummed against his ear. He could smell the fresh citrus in her hair from her earlier shower, the non scented lotion that was a little scented as far as he was concerned. She could feel his lips trail up her neck and to the end of her jaw. She warned him to stop or else but his curiosity was peaked at the “or else” statement. Was it what he thought it was?  
        He allowed his fangs to drag along her skin, making her wince in his grasp as she pulled away, a bright blush on her cheeks as she glared at him. He really didn’t know what he was doing.  
        “Stop it.”  
        “Or else what?”  
        Her brows knitted downward. “Or else.”  
        He showed her those pretty fangs, the ones that she had been eyeing for quiet some time. She would stare at them every time she got the chance ever since he became a demon. Although he never asked about it, he knew that she was highly interested in them. Even now, she stared at them shamelessly, her imagination soaring as he watched them play out through her eyes, all her dirty little secrets and desires. His theory was confirmed. Now he just wanted to hear her say it. “I wonder what you will do,”  
         She scoffed, falling into his trap as she felt obligated to show him what “or else” meant. And although she was rash to grab his face, her lips were feeble against his skin, butterfly kisses pressed against his cheeks, trailing along his jaw and down his neck. The moon hung high in the starless sky and the world was whispering to a hush as she sat in his embrace. The ticking of the clock faded into the silence as her lips placed kisses that tickled his senses. He fell drunk to the faint smell of citrus in her hair, the nimble traces of her fingers, the small huffs of air between kisses. She sat on his lap, her hips snug against his as she kissed every piece of skin his clothes failed to cover: his collarbones, the base of his neck, his arms and palms. She sucked on his fingers, Yukio pushing a little further into her mouth as she stared at him behind half lidded eyes, high off of ecstasy and arousal after a couple of innocent kisses.  
         It had been far too long since he last held her in his embrace, since he spoiled her with this much attention. He could see it in her eyes, the pool of want and need to be the only thing in his mind, to be the only person that every mattered in that sliver of time. The moon’s light trickled in from the window behind her, a gentle yet eerie glow brushing against her skin as her hot breath pressed against his finger. He could see the countless nights she would lay in agonizing sexual desire and lust, pleading for his touch. He saw all the nights she was ignored and he hooked his finger behind her teeth, pulling her lips back to him as he indulged himself in such a sweet and scrumptious treat. Her scent was changing again, the invigorating scent becoming more apparent. The night was dark and quiet, filled with unspeakable secrets of desire and want.  
         Her fingers followed the curve of his neck before hiking up his spine and into his hair as they combed through his follicles, going against its natural growth. A wave of excitement reverberated through his spine leaving him shuddering in her hands as a shaky gasp trembled from his lips. Each slow comb through his hair felt like an echoing chill that tore through his back and hooked him at the end with a small grasp and tug. A look of content washed over his face, slow and sloppy kisses shared between them as his tongue glided against her lips and she moaned into his throat. His hands were firm on her hips as he rocked them to and fro in slow and painful strides that left her nibbling on his bottom lip, friction against their crotches that had them quivering at the thought.  
         She could feel his fangs against her tongue as his stuffed her mouth. Yukio leaning into the kiss, her back arched over the innocent desk that had caught all their unspeakable acts. He caught a whiff of a different arousal as she gasped for air, panting against his lips as his hands trailed down her thighs, spreading her legs wider as she felt herself open for him. She wanted this. She wanted this so badly but it was an odd feeling as her wrist slipped past his pointed ear, as her lips grazed his elongated fangs. Although they had done this plenty of times before, something about this time was different. Something about tonight made it more. She could feel the anticipation bubble in her gut. Yukio was always the type to be gentle, sweet but his kisses were more aggressive, his touches more brute and there was no way she was complaining  
         His fingers dipped into her plush thighs, faint imprints left in his wake as his thumbs massaged circles into her skin that waited only inches away from her crotch. His lips searched her skin, kisses pressed against her collarbones as he sucked and licked, the purple flowers a sign of his dominance, his possession over her as his fangs scraped against her supple skin. It had been so long, far too long since he’s indulged in such a treat as her gentle skin, soft to the touch and sweet to his tongue. He couldn’t remember the last time but all he knew was that he wanted it now, more than he had ever wanted her before. He didn’t know what kind of spell she casted over him but he craved her flesh, her blood, her body and soul. He wanted to flourish her with marks and bruises. He wanted to make her his.  
         “Is it okay to bite?” His voice was husk, a bit strained and resilient. The look in his eyes seemed to be shifting from here to there, as though he was caught between two pleasures and he could only choose one. She knew for a long time now that he had a biting fetish. Why did he have to ask again now?  
         “Of course,” She whispered, breathless as she looked down at him, his lips agape, and hungry for her skin. Behind his lips, his fangs peeked out and her breath was whisked away at the thought of him biting her; how much it would hurt.  
         That’s why he asked.  
         Before his bites left little red teeth marks that sprinkled her skin but now was a whole different story thanks to his fangs. He could puncture her skin with those things; she could end up with blood trickling down her body. Instead of the normal perforated curved lines, there would be four dots instead. Instead of sudden blunt force, this time the pain would prick at her skin and magnify the harder he bit down at her. Her throat became dry as she imagined the pain that exemplified the pleasure as his hips pounded against her, his fingers bruising her hips as his hot breath kissed her skin before digging into her. She stared at him, her eyes wide with interest and curiosity.  
         He watched the fantasies roam through her eyes as his tongue ran along the edge of his top teeth, starting from one fang and ending at the next. She whispered his name lightly, like a secret he was dying to hear. Her small pants and purrs, her gasps and mewls were like poison masked as honey and he was tricked over and over again, falling for the bait every time without fail. She wanted it just as much as he did, that ever so evident in her eyes as her lips pressed against his once more, a new found hunger raging through her body. The fear of hurting her seeped through his grasp as she lured him into her trap once more.  
         Yukio broke their kiss short, weak to her spell as he brought his lips to the crook of her neck, his tongue running along the tender skin as he was eager to give it a try. He sucked her sensitive skin gently, light kisses here and there before sinking his teeth into her, a quivering gasp against his ears as the tiny prick of pain increased the more he clenched his jaw. Her raw skin against his teeth made him delirious with delight as he did it again and again, never in the same spot but close enough for her nerves to pool where his lips waited, breathing heavily against the now red skin that was marked with little hole like indents from his teeth. He lifted her off the table while leaving a trail along her shoulder, crawling up her neck and to her ear. She slouched on his lap, breathless and on the verge of euphoria, a devious and treacherous look in his eye that was befitting for the son of Satan.  
         Oh how he wanted to devour her.  
         “Do you want to stop here?” He whispered into her ear, the vibrations from his voice making her claw at his back with want and need as his hot breath kissed her oversensitive skin. She was weak to her ears and he was very much aware of this. She was easily aroused whenever he got close to her ears. The slightest touch or graze of air left her trembling and every time he whispered into her ear like that, it left her panting and breathless, unable to focus until she got exactly what she wanted. He abused this knowledge to the point that she punished him every time he practiced this in public but other than that, she was never safe. He loved the fact that it riled her up, that it made her hot and needy. It was his favorite kind of foreplay, the simplest one that left her in the mood. She was breathless, gasping for air as her lungs burned and her head became light. His erection was bulging in his pants, uncomfortable to say the least but his trump card as he rocked his hips against hers, a light thrust that stole the air from her lungs. “I don’t mind if we stop. I can always take care of this alone.”  
         She chewed on her lip, restraining her moans as he groaned against her ear, shameless as he did while his fingers played with the hem of her shorts. He was so close to what she wanted, so damn close and it was driving her insane. She wanted him to hold her as they made love, to have their naked bodies pressed against one another in a sweaty embrace. She wanted to feel him in her deepest parts, to kiss him as he held her tight. She wanted to be the only thing on his mind, the only thing that mattered, the only thing he wanted to give his undivided attention to. She wanted so many things and he could have given it all to her in that single night. No, she didn’t want to stop. Yes, she wanted to keep going. She tried to answer but his lips skimmed the arch of her ear and left her gripping onto him for dear life. Her lobe was caught between his teeth and he gave it a little tug. He was a ruthless and cruel man  
         “If you don’t tell me,” His voice raw and rasp. “I’ll just stop on my own. Is that what you want?” His teeth were pressed against her ear, a husky groan vibrating in his throat. “Do you want me to stop?”  
         “No,” She whispered, pleading against the silent air around them. “Please don’t stop.”  
         He chuckled. “Are you sure? I want it rough today.” His kiss against her ear was soft, gentle, a warning before the storm. “I might bite you until you’re bleeding.” Her heart raced. “I want to fuck you senseless until you’re begging for more. Do you still want it?”  
         “Yes,” Her voice was high in anticipation and giddy joy. She wanted it. She wanted it so badly. “Please do those things to me.”  
         Pulling away, he greeted her with a small smile, the overly kind and caring smile he always wore before doing something he felt he was going to regret. A frown pulled on her lips but he covered it with a kiss, chaste and pure, nothing like their kisses before and surely like nothing he planned to give her later. “Promise me you’ll tell me when I go overboard.”  
         “You won’t go overboard,”  
         “Promise me.”  
         She smiled impishly. He was aware of it too. “I promise.”  
         Another kiss and he helped her out of her shirt as she helped him with his, getting to her feet with a smile on her face as she shimmied out of her shorts. His eyes followed her hips, caught in a trance before opening wide as she exposed the black lace underwear he had bought her a couple weeks back. He prayed to the heavens as his eyes followed up her torso, glancing up to her matching bra that cusped her breasts perfectly, his mouth dry as his tongue slipped over his lips. Nothing could have made him happier. Out of all that she owned, or at least that he knew of, this set was his favorite. It fit her perfectly, hugging her curves in just the right way that only added to her already present sexual appeal. He swallowed hard, his eyes following the structure of the set. He couldn’t get over how sexy it looked against her sun kissed skin, how much it made him crave her, how soft it was against his touch.  
         His chest was racing as he stared at her, standing in her underwear as he struggled to keep his breathing steady. It had been so long since he had last lain eyes on her like this and Yukio grasped onto the hind legs of his seat, curses sewn beneath his breath as the tension began to build in his gut. His mind roamed to images of her on her hands and knees, her lips wrapped tightly around his dick, her love struck eyes that was filled with pleasure and satisfaction as he made her cum. His fingers itched to touch her; his lips burned for her skin.  
         “You’re beautiful,” He managed to whisper as she approached him, a pleased smile on her lips as he watched her fully, his eyes never leaving hers as she stood between his legs. His fingers trailed down the length of her forearm, entwining with her own as she settled onto her knees, her fingers working quietly to undo his pants. She helped him out of it, his breath ragged and chest racing as his erection stood before her. He was a lot bigger than she remembered.  
         He tried to get a word in but her tongue trailed along the underside of his dick that left him breathless as her fingers wrapped around the base, slow and torturous pumps that left him taking sharp breaths with a clenched jaw. Her tongue trailed up and down his length, following the veins as he watched her lips with eyes that struggled to stay open. The pre cum began to drip from the tip, Yukio unable to contain his huffs as her eyes stared at the clear liquid in a daze. The smell was bitter and the taste against her tongue was even more so as she licked up the juices. Her name traced the air as her breath against the tip made him grunt. He watched the head disappear into her lips, his chin tossed back as a throaty moan skimmed through the air. Her mouth worked like a suction, threatening to drink him dry as she took more of him, little by little, humming lightly as her tongue pushed up against the underside.  
         He gripped onto the seat of the chair, trying to restrain himself from grabbing her by the hair and thrusting into her mouth to his hearts content. He watched her, breathing through his teeth as she bobbed her head, humming in delight. Her stuffed moans and strained grasps music to his ears as her hands worked in unison with her mouth, stroking the rest she couldn’t fit. She glanced up at him, his brows pulled upwards as he stared at her with quivering lips, his cheeks flushed a deep pink with his glasses hanging from the tip of his nose.  
         “Do you think you can take a little more in your mouth?”  
         Releasing him from her lips, she stared at his full length. There was no way he was going to fit all the way but the smile on her lips was tempted to try. “Just a little okay?”  
         He was quick to agree, watching closely as the warmth of her mouth surrounded him again, inching forward every so slightly as his heart pounded in his ears with every stroke. He felt tingles trickle down his spine as her fingers coiled around the base, pumping and squeezing him as he tried to keep himself sane. He brushed the stray hairs from her face as she passed her normal stopping point, pausing as she tried to calm herself before taking him further. Yukio groaned into the silence, watching as more and more of him disappeared beneath her lips. She had surely passed a little, groaning loudly as he was sure it was the back of her throat the tip pressed against. The tightness around the head was impeccable and he looked at her with gentle eyes, a look of gratification on his face. The tears glazed over her eyes as she was willing to go a little farther but he slowly pulled out of her, a complaint sitting on her lips as he leaned down to steal a kiss.  
         “That was great,” He whispered against her lips, a content smile on his face.  
         “I’m not done with you yet.”  
         He kissed her again, the taste of himself bitter on his tongue. It amazed him that she was willing to take him in her mouth, let alone stuffing him to the back of her throat. He had to remember to spoil her profusely for even considering his request. “We have all night, there’s no need to rush.”  
He lifted her off the ground, carrying her to his bed and setting her down before taking her lips again. She mewled and gasped, draping her arms over his neck as a hand trailed down her torso and sat on her hip. He played with the lace, tugging at it lightly before snapping it against her skin. She flinched and fidgeted as his body pinned hers down, his broad chest shrouding her from the world. Her back arched with a plea, stealing the air from his lips as he bit down on her bottom lip, wavering breaths flushing between them. He snapped at her underwear again, whispering in her ear to open her legs and she readily did so, the scent of her arousal thick in the air. His heart pounded against his ears, drumming in his chest. He could get drunk from this smell. Slipping his hand beneath her, he unclasped her bra with the flick of his fingers, helping her out of it before placing kisses around the mounds of flesh, biting down on her skin that rewarded him with a quick gasp.  
His fingers traced over her underwear, completely soaked through as he brought his fingers to his lips for a little taste, bitter and salty and something his body yearned.  
         “Someone’s excited,” He chuckled against her skin, his fingers pulling her panties to her knees as she kicked them off, spreading her legs wide for him as he settled between them. His tongue encircled her nipple, careful as he sucked on it, pulling it lightly with his lips. His tail wrapped around her ankle, his hands plastered against her hips. He held her against the mattress, caught under his firm grasp while the underside of his dick rubbed against her vagina, her hips bucked but his hands was quick to correct her behavior.  
         He grinded himself against her in deliberate, long strides, her hips struggling to move but he kept them as still as a cat, sucking and licking at her nipple as he switched between breasts. He teased her relentlessly, poking the head against the entrance of her vagina, giving her a little peek of what was to come before pulling away.  
         “Does it turn you on that you’re doing it with a demon?” His voice was twisted and rash, his fingers running along the fold of her vagina as she shuddered beneath him with a gasp. “Do you like the idea of having sex with Satan’s son?”  
         She bit back her lips as his finger ran circles around her clit, her hips bucking upon contact as he sat on his knees, playing her pleasure short as he licked his fingers clean. A hungry, insatiable look filled his face as he stared down at her from behind half lidded eyes and low glasses. He bared his fangs at her, a wicked grin on his lips as she watched the night’s events flicker in his eyes, all that he planned to do—all that he wanted to do. She blessed the heavens that tomorrow was her day off.  
         “Well?” He asked, almost impatient. “Does it?”  
         She swallowed hard. “Yes,” she breathed, “and because Yukio is never this forward. It’s so hot,”  
         He snickered. “What a naughty girl,”  
         But before she could even think of defending herself, his fingers were once more pressed against the opening of her vagina, one pushing in with a slow thrust as he pumped his finger into her, her body curling and twisting as she grasped onto the covers, her moans and pleas uncensored as they echoed through the hollow room and seeped into the empty halls. More. He wanted to hear more of her throaty moans and tense groans. Yukio thrusted his finger into her in deep and slow motions, slipping another finger in as her vaginal walls constricted around him, her hands gripping onto the headboard as he applied a little more force. Her moans matched the movement of his hand, curling his fingers inside of her as his lips pressed kisses against her inner thighs, biting at the soft skin as she pleaded with him to let her cum. He moved too slow, the pleasure seeping away before building back up again in a kind of rocking motion and he knew it. He knew exactly what was keeping her from her orgasm and great pride loomed over him as his eyes flickered up at hers. She knew what he wanted in return.  
         “Please Yukio,” Her words were drenched with lust and need as her moans was like music to his ears, her hands roaming her body, leaving little scratch marks behind. “I don’t know how much longer I can stand this,”  
         He left a kiss on her burning skin, the pads of his fingers pushing into her g spot as her body jolted and tensed. He touched that spot over and over again, his name dripping from her lips like wine as his jaw clenched and he watched her like an animal did its prey. His thrusts were more ragged and rough, the sounds of her penetration faint in the room as it was washed away by her moans and gasps. His lips wrapped around her clit, sucking on it hungrily as his tongue ran over the hypersensitive nub, licking here and there while tracing letters around and on it. She felt like she was going to lose her mind as she tightened around his fingers, the thought of his dick stuffed into her to the hilt was enough to make him cum.  
         He sucked on her clit; she cried out and her orgasm neared. Her hips twitched and bucked as his free hand held down her thigh, pressing into her skin. She grew oddly quiet, the benchmark to her tipping point. He forced another finger in, opening her further as the smooth muscle tried to keep him in place. His thrusts were powerful, fast. She could have sworn she watched her sanity fly out the door.  
         So close, so close, she was on the verge of her orgasm and he thrusted into her g spot one last time, the little push before the finish line but he pulled away, her high drained from her as quickly as it was built. She was stunned, stupefied as she stared at him, his tongue licking her juices that dribbled from the corner of his lips. He caught her foot that aimed for his face, anger and frustration building up in her chest as she watched him lick up the juices that trickled down his fingers and onto his wrists, the most satisfied look on his face as she watched him with wide eyes and red cheeks. She hated how hot he was.  
         “Come here,” he instructed, the annoyance she once held towards him fluttering away as she struggled to get up, trembling as she rolled onto her hands and knees.  
         Her hips swayed to and fro, the slightest friction enough to make her cum as moaned on all fours, her pink lips in the shape of an O as he watched closely, the flush on her cheeks was rosy against her skin, her body delectable and fragile. God, how he wanted to break her, to have her stained with lust and desire for him and only him. He wanted to make her sing his name tonight for all to hear so than the entire world would know just who it was that made her feel that good. He wanted to have her pleading and begging him for more, drunk off his skin and scent, just like how she had left him. He wanted her, all of her. Yukio watched, the look in his eye terrifying as he took her by the hand, gently helping her to his lap. He wanted to make her his. He never wanted her to leave his side.  
        “Try not to pass out,” He whispered with a kiss against the base of her neck as she stood on her knees, his hands on her hips as he aligned his dick to her vagina.  
        She scoffed. “Like hell you’re that good.”  
        But the truth was that he was that good. If she didn’t concentrate hard enough or if he even went a little farther than he normally did, she would have blacked out from pure pleasure but there was no way she was going to tell him that. He was already cocky as hell in bed. She wasn’t going to feed his ego further.  
Her words, instead, challenged him as he cocked a brow, his lips grazing over hers as they exchanged breaths, her hips slowly lowering onto him. He watched as her eyes fluttered to a close, her breath hitch and her body stiff. Inching closer and closer to the hilt, he allowed her to take him in her own pace, her warmth and tightness surrounding him. It was enough to make him lose it as he watched her move to her hearts content, her eyes flickering in and out between pleasure and pure hysteria. He pulled her lips to his, trying to keep sane for these last few moments.  
        It was superb how much he filled her, how she was even to take him all the way to the hilt even though it felt like she was going to burst. All of him fit in her, snug and tight, as she could feel the veins that protruded from his dick, it twitch and throb as she moaned into his lips. She twisted her hips, fidgeting on his laps as her arms latched onto him, the slightest of movements driving her insane as she felt the knot in her stomach from earlier return with a vengeance. She constricted his movements as much as she could. There was no way in hell she was going to let him take that orgasm away from her again.  
        She leaned against his chest as she slowly raised and lowered her hips on top of him, gasping for air between moans and purrs as he watched her ride him in a rhythmical pace that had her calling out his name again and again. Yukio wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close to him as her hips slurred and slumped, her eyes desperate for release as he took her bottom lip. His name was like poison on her tongue and he fell for the bait, grabbing hold of her hips as he kept her still, thrusting up into her forcefully that made her yelp every time.  
        She clenched down on him and he was sure this was what heaven felt like as she came, her body crumbling before him as he watched her fall from her high, an arrogant look of content in his eye as he continued to thrust into her, letting their bodies fall onto the bed as he laid on top of her. He rode out her orgasm, her vagina trying desperately so to keep him still but her juices made it that much more easier to thrust into her as he held her hips, her hands gripping and clawing at the sheets as she called out his name with every deep thrust he gave her.  
        And the worst part was that she couldn’t even settle from her high. Rather, she went straight back to it as he pounded into her, pulling all the way to the tip only to thrust back into her to the hilt. It was his favorite method to get her off. Every thrust made her wither and like putty in his hands. Her eyes lost focus, her lips dry and burning for his skin, his name breathed into the hot and stuffy air around them as his hips pounded against her own. She wrapped her arms around his torso, clawing at his back as the burn only fueled his sexual desire further; his hands gripping onto the back of her knees as he lifted her hips off the mattress and thrust into her downwards, allowing him to hit a new spot that always made her fingers dig into his skin a little deeper. The sound of skin slapping skin aroused him as it kept it’s tempo, her moans and sighs following along as the smell of rough and steamy sex intoxicated them to go further, farther than they have before.  
Yukio watched her as she gave into the carnal desires that had been pent up these last few months, her body caught in a cold sweat as he dipped his head into the crook of her neck which was shrouded by purple hickies and various bite marks. He followed her every command to go faster, harder, deeper; her scent filling his head, addicted and with no regret. His tongue ran along her shoulder, delicious to the taste and warm to his tongue as he bit down, the air vanishing from her lungs as he bit down a little harder, the warm blood washing over his tongue as he grew feverish with this newfound desire.  
        His hips became erratic, his thrusts more violent as she was sure there was going to be bruises on the back of her knees. He wanted more. He wanted more. He wanted more of her blood. His tongue glazed over the punctured wound, his lips desperate to make another as he tried to control himself, to keep himself from devouring her flesh. He could smell the crimson liquid, his breath raged and strained as he kissed her again, stuffing his tongue into her mouth as they shifted between kisses and breathless exchanges.  
        More. More. She wanted more as she insisted him to do it again and Yukio didn’t hesitate as he left similar wounds on her other shoulder, causing her to cry out in both pain and pleasure as he moaned from the taste of her blood.  
        Pulling out of her, Yukio instructed her onto her hands and knees, separating her ass as he took a good look, her vagina dripping from their mixed juices. Her rear was so tempting to look at as he brought his lips between her legs, stealing a quick taste while his tongue ran along the length of her vagina. He wanted to taste this forever, her bitter and salty taste. Her arms wobbled beneath her, giving out as she moaned into the sheets, his name muffled as he bit the back of her thighs and rear.  
        Once more, Yukio inserted himself into her, an exasperated sigh leaving both their lips as he thrusted into her, grabbing her by the waist and holding her up against his chest. His tail wrapped around her waist, constricting her to him as he kissed her nape and the top of her spine, both shoulder blades as she clamped down on him, the familiar tightness from not too long ago. Reaching over, his fingers found her clit and it didn’t take her long to lose it, crying out his name as she clenched around him, Yukio cumming inside. He grunted and moaned into her hair before falling onto his rear, her slouched on his lap.  
        Lifting her hips, he pulled out of her as gasps filled both their lips. He held her tenderly in his arms, kissing sprinkling her shoulders as her skin was warm with sweat. He sucked and licked her skin, hickies blossoming along her back as the scratch marks on his burned with that kind of pleasurable content. He laid her down, resting her head on the pillows as his fingers traced over her wounds, the blood still pooling at the surface as he tried to keep himself from licking it up.  
A look of regret washed over him. “Did it hurt?”  
        She shook her head lightly as she watched him reach for the first aid, opening the case as he dug through its content. She watched him endearingly, a smile playing at her lips as she sat up, kissing his ear as she watched his fingers. “I actually quite enjoyed it.”  
        “Did you?” The amusement peeking from his words, “I’ll remember to keep that in mind. Now stay still.”  
        He dabbed the alcohol drenched cotton ball against the little punctures, admiring his work as she sat with a pleased smile. “Will you be joining me for a shower Dr. Okumura?”  
        He couldn’t stop the smile from his lips, leaning over for a quick kiss. “I don’t see why not.”


End file.
